1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to rolled bedding, and more particularly, to a fabric cover for a sleeping bag which includes an automatic closure system to aid a user in "rolling up" their sleeping bag and storing it in this position.
2. Background Art
There are two common closure means for holding a sleeping bag in a rolled up position. The first is to use a separate duffle type bag, also known as a "stuff" bag because the sleeping bag is quite literally stuffed into the bag and secured there with draw strings. The second closure means commonly used are tie strings which are attached to one end of the sleeping bag. The user rolls the sleeping bag from the opposite end and then ties the strings together around the circumference of the bag. Some sleeping bag manufacturers go as far as attaching a roll cover to the head end of the sleeping bag and building draw strings into the side marginal edges of the roll cover. In this case, the sleeping bag is rolled from the foot end all the way up to the end of the roll cover and the draw strings are then drawn and tied around the circumference of each end of the rolled bag.
The problem with "stuff" bag storage is that sleeping bags which employ heavy multi-layered batting are all but impossible to stuff into the bag. The stuff bags work well with expensive high tech light weight fillings or natural fillings such as duck or goose down since they can be compacted into a small volume. However, most moderately priced sleeping bags, such as those used by children for slumber parties, sleep overs, etc., are designed more for comfort and cost efficiency and consequently use multi-layered batting.
The problem with the tie string system is the requirement of a high level of dexterity to tie the bag in a tight roll. Oftentimes children are simply unable to tie the bag without the aid of an adult. Additionally, even for adults, tieing up a sleeping bag can be relatively time consuming and even prohibitive when time is of the essence. For example, when emergency or military personnel need to move quickly to avoid peril, the extra thirty seconds or so required to tie a sleeping bag could be significant.
SCHULTZ, in his two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,587,682 and 4,604,756, proposes related solutions which each include a sleeping bag having built in handles and doubling as an article carrying bag. The bags require a relatively high level of dexterity to place them in their storage states.
SCHILKRAUT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,986, discloses a carryall for transporting articles to a bathing area in the form of an elongate pouch having fasteners on the inner portion of one end and also on the outer portion of the other end, so that the elongate pouch can be formed into a circular enclosure.
None of the foregoing patents, either individually or in combination, offer a complete solution to the aforementioned problems.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for quickly and easily securing a sleeping bag in a rolled up storage state which requires very little dexterity to operate, as well as providing a way of storing and carrying personal items, etc.